War of Flight
by aristocratFABLE
Summary: Jealousy can bring out the worst side of people. Who knew that it could erupt into a war? In the land of Tysarra, war has begun because of a pair of wings. SS ET OCOC M? Rei is back from Purity Love! Chap 2 up! Finally Updated!
1. Prolouge: War

**_A/N: Welcome everyone to my new fanfiction. This is quite different from my other two stories I can assure you. It has been my dream to create a fanfiction of its own world. I do hope that this is the one. My goal for this fanfiction is to reach 1k reviews. I hope everyone supports me. Thank you._**

**_Full summary: In an ancient land call Tysarra, four races co-existed in harmony. Each race of the people was given special gifts. The gift of flight...all except for one, the Terres Race... Soon this race grew jealous of the other three. Taking advantage of their large population and elemental destine powers, they attacked mercilessly on one fateful day, creating a bloody massacre. Alas, the three races survived the onslaught as the Terre declared war against the weakened races._**

**_Sakura was borne a year after the war began and was chosen to fight the war and was trained to be in the elite force since she was a holy destine together with people from the other two races. It was then she met her first friend, Syaoran at the mere age of one, who later... became her love._**

_**ATTENTION!**_

**_I need a beta... due to my overwhelming laziness. PM me or review me, either way plausible. The beta will help me read Charade AND War of Flight. I will send a new chapter to them through e-mail and they must edit it and send it back to me, where then I will post it up. Due to this, I may not be able to update every week unless the beta is quick. Sorry!_**

_**If you wanna be my beta, tell me k?**_

O

O

O  
**_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura... and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

* * *

**Prologue: War**

O

O

O

Golden Lights from the orb of fire peaked through the baby clouds, breaking the darkness all over the land. Flowers bloomed as they yawned under the pinkish sky.

This was the land of Tysarra, a land full of wonder and magic. In one particular part of it, where large plots of land floated above the sea, doors of the adobes began to open as their residents stepped out, smiling.

It was the everyday routine. Fathers of each family would wake at the crack of dawn and fly off to their work.

And yes... you did read it correctly, they flew.

With wings as white as pure snow, they ascended the skies without any effort at all. They are a peaceful race, called the Oiseau.

They are ruled by the King and Queen, whose castle was found deep within Oiseau territory. Their rule over their people was always strong and the civilians respect them wholeheartedly.

They were never a forceful race as they forged strong bonds with their neighbours of Tysarra. There are three others... but let's talk about them later.

Suddenly, cry of anguish filled the air as a large group of people approached the Oiseau lands. They were dressed in red, blue and yellow armor, with faces full of hated and disgust.

The people of Oiseau were alarmed at the sudden presence of their "friends", who didn't look happy to see them. What could it be that they want?

A mother and child cowered at the intruders stepped closer. Their abode was closest to the Wing gates and was now terribly frightful of what was happening.

The leader of the platoon gave a smirk as the ruby fire symbol glowed on his forehead. He raised his palm slowly, facing the Wing gates with a concentrated expression.

Suddenly, a string of huge fireballs were expelled through his palm. His eyes were blood red although the smirk was still adorned on his face.

"BANG!"

The Wing gates crumbled as the pieces of metal flew in all directions as the army walked closer to the Oiseau lands.

The Oiseau civilians finally understood what was happening. This wasn't a friendly visit... it was an invasion!

The leader gave a snort at the sight of the escaping civilians. With a snap of his fingers, the army behind him ran towards the city.

Some, just like their leader, with ruby symbols on their foreheads shot fire arrows crafted from their powers into the bodies of the Oiseau.

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air together with the fresh scent of blood. They fire warriors were also able to create swords and spears out of fire as they mercilessly used them to severed the body parts of the escaping Oiseau.

The wings of the Oiseau were soon dyed red as cries of help and plead erupted from hoarse throats. No one came to their pure cry of help. No one.

The ones in blue, however, had the element of water. Though, they were able the freeze their element, creating weapons of frigid ice. A sneering blue-armored had caught two three year old children, their miniature wings fluttering uselessly behind them.

His eyes glowed blue as solid ice were driven through the two children bodies. With the last cry of excruciating pain, they fell limp right in front of their parents' despaired eyes.

Lastly, the ones in vivid yellow were the holders of electricity. Their best weapons were curved short swords crafted from their shocking powers. With every strike, the power shot through their victims' bodies, killing them instantly.

The Oiseau, who were being slaughtered one after another fought back with their powers, different and less trained compared to the invading forces. Even with their powers and gift of flight, they were still helpless.

Hours passed as the invading forces grew tired and retreated, leaving a battlefield dyed red. The Oiseau race, alas, survived the onslaught and struggled to stand up from their alarming loss.

The distressed Oiseau King, who received the news with shocking response of the invasion couldn't do anything to help because they didn't have any trained soldiers since they were always at peace.

Soon, he received news once again from a messenger. He tore open the letter with furious strength. It was a letter from the leader of these elemental forces, the Terre King.

The letter only contained four worlds. Simple and distinct and yet, carried the news of a horrifying new beginning.

_The war has begun._

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

General Fujitaka sighed as he watched droplets of rain showered upon the window. The sky was grave and dark. It has been a year since the War of Flight began. There was no sign of who was going to be the victor. Fujitaka worriedly suspected that this war may last for a long time.

_Pitter... Patter...Pitter...Patter_

Since the war had started, the Oiseau King had gathered the Oiseau Destine, the ones borne with powers. He announced that they would be training with the Destines of the other two races, the Beurre and Foncé. The two races had also been invaded by the Terre on the same day. They soon joined forces and fought back against the Terre.

_Pitter... Patter...Pitter...Patter_

The reason why Fujitaka thought that the war may last for a long period of time was that, there wouldn't be any shortage of anything. With the combined forces of the three races against the Terre, they were equal in numbers since the Terre had held the biggest population. Also, food was abundant in each territory and there wouldn't be a shortage of weapons since the weapons are the soldiers themselves.

_Pitter... Patter...Pitter...Patter_

The cause of the war, was soon uncovered by spies from each race. The Terre race was jealous of their neighbours' ability to fly. The people of the weakened races were furious. The war happened because of a petty emotion? As angered as they were, it was useless as the Terre showed no signs of regret as the war carried on.

_Pitter... Patter...Pitter...Patter_

Fujitaka and his wife were considered nobles in the Land of Oiseau. They were the best of their Destine and therefore, selected to be generals of the Oiseau race.

_Pitter... Patter...Pitter...Patter_

His white sun symbol was seen proudly on his forehead. He was a Summoner; a powerful one at that. Summoner's are one of the three of Oiseau Destine powers. His strongest creature, from the depth of his heart, was a pallid-scaled dragon with white wings and had the ability to shoot out white burning fire.

_Pitter... Patter...Pitter...Patter_

His feathered wings were spread behind his back. Slits were cut on his white general uniform. His hair was light brownish which accompanied well with his once warm coffee eyes, which were now full of grieve and despair.

_Pitter... Patter...Pitter...Patter_

He had been excused from the war a few months after it began. His heart felt heavy of the thought of his fellow Oiseau friends being killed day after day. His wife, named Nadeshiko Kinomoto was also a general in the Oiseau army. She was the youngest female Summoner Destine in the top general army. She, however, had been excused from the war much earlier than her husband. This woman had black hair which almost looks slivery and a pair of emerald eyes which Fujitaka had long ago fell in love with.

_Pitter... Patter...Pitter...Patter_

"Father! Father!"

Fujitaka's frown was broken as a young high-pitched voice came from down the hallway. Fujitaka smiled genuinely when he saw his son, at the tender age of 6, flying with his small white ashen feathered wings outspread. The heart symbol was very much noticeable on his forehead.

This boy, also a Destine, was a Tamer. He has the ability to tame wild creatures and nurture them. His ability to breed them was also part of his powers. Tamers would be very useful in the war, where they would tame creatures to help battle in it.

The young boy flew into his father outstretched arms, laughing while he did so.

"I passed my flying test! On my first try! Yay!"

Fujitaka laughed at his child's fervent behavior. Touya was his six-year old son, now placed under training to tame wild beasts. His ability was recognized early and was said to have his parents' strong magical gene.

Touya has dark black hair and innocent russet-coloured eyes. He was lucky to have survived the massacre since his home was deep within Oiseau territory. Even so, Touya had been chosen to serve in the army when he got older. Fujitaka was grateful that Touya, being a Tamer was needed backstage instead of upfront in the battlefield.

"Where's mother?"

Fujitaka used his wing to point at a locked door, "Your mother is in there. She's giving birth to a young Oiseau just like you. He or she will be your younger sibling. You're finally going to be an older brother Touya!"

In Fujitaka's heart, he worried for his new child. It was possible that he or she might be a Destine. If she were to acquire one of the three powers, he hoped he or she would be a tamer like Touya as well. If better, not even a Destine.

The third power was the power of Holy magic. It was much similar to the elemental powers of the Terres. Their symbol is a star on their forehead. They are able to craft weapons of light and expel light energy from their bodies.

Brown chocolate eyes widen in excitement, "REALLY? Can we go in now?"

Fujitaka shook his head slowly, disappointing his son quite a lot. "Not until the door opens from the other-"

"General Kinomoto. Your wife has given birth!"

Two heads turned simultaneously to the door where a panting Oiseau nurse can be seen.

"It's a girl!"

Touya detached himself hurriedly from his father and flew into the room saying, "I have a sister! I have a sister! I have a sister!"

Fujitaka was seconds behind his son. When he stepped through the door, he saw his beautiful smiling wife holding a pink blanket on the bed with Touya already hovering beside her. Nadeshiko's wings weren't on her back. She had willed them to disappear before being placed on the bed.

Fujitaka walked slowly over to his wife, smiling all the while, No words could express his happiness at that point.

"Her name is Sakura. We have already decided right Fujitaka?"

The general nodded numbly as his wife handed the pink bundle of blanket over to him.

Fujitaka couldn't speak when he finally saw his newborn child. Her cheeks were as rosy as they could ever get. She had her mother's emerald jade orbs and had his auburn hair. Her chubby hands were reaching out from the blanket, as if she knew that the man in front of her was connected to her in some way.

"She's beautiful..."

"Yes she is."

Fujitaka smiled when he continued to play with his child. Suddenly, a white flash was seen on her forehead.

Everyone gasped at the scene. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at each other worriedly... if Sakura was a Destine...

The light carved a shape of the newborn head. Everyone waited with bated breath to see these newborn Destine given powers. Slowly but surely, the light died out and gasps filled the room.

Fujitaka's fingers quivered as his eyes set upon the shape on his daughter's forehead

On the young girl's forehead, as clear as day, was a star.

O

O

O

**To be continued...**

* * *

O

O

O

**_A/N: An edited version of the prologue. A suggestion from one of my reviewers! I think it suit the story much better now. Read the next chapter. I've posted it up together with this. _**


	2. Chapter 1: Chosen

**_A/N: Hiya all! Thx for all the reviews! I have edited my previous chapter so go and take a look k? I hope you all will like this chapter. It'll explain what are the Beurre and Foncé. Check it out! Btw, my school is starting tomorrow, so I'll be much busier._**

_**ATTENTION!**_

**_I need a beta... due to my overwhelming laziness. PM me or review me, either way plausible. The beta will help me read Charade AND War of Flight. I will send a new chapter to them through e-mail and they must edit it and send it back to me, where then I will post it up. Due to this, I may not be able to update every week unless the beta is quick. Sorry!_**

_**If you wanna be my beta, tell me k?**_

* * *

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura... and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

**Chapter 1: Chosen**

O

O

O

Yelan Li smiled at the bundle of green blankets in her arms. The baby within it was sleeping soundly, unaware of his destiny.

His mother Yelan Li was on her way to the O.B.F headquarters. The gathering spot for the three races that were allied in the War of Flight

Her four daughters, Fanran, Feimie, Fuutie and Xiefa were huddled over their mother, cooing at their youngest brother.

Even with the smiles on their faces, they had dreaded the moment of arrival at the headquarters.

The reason why they were heading in that direction was the simple black moon symbol on the baby's forehead.

Yes. This young baby, named Syaoran Li was a Destine. He belonged to the Foncé race. The race was known as the "devil", although they weren't truly evil. They have the wings of dragons and bats.

This Destine had the power of Dark magic, once again, similar to the Light magic of the Oiseau race. He has the ability to craft weapons and shapes from it and was able to expel darkness from his body.

Yelan, dressed in black robes, had her black hair tied up into a bun behind her. She has pale skin and a regal posture.

One would mistake her as the Foncé Queen although she was just a noble. Her husband was a Destine but was killed right before the birth of Syaoran.

No one else was a Destine in their family till Syaoran arrived. Imagine everyone's surprise when a black beam of light carved the moon shape on Syaoran's forehead on the day of his birth.

Suddenly, the wheels of the carriage screeched to a halt. The sudden movement jerked the baby from his slumber.

Amber eyes opened in wonderment as they locked onto his mother's own. He gave a small squeal as Yelan smooth the child's messy chocolate locks.

The baby didn't cry though. Yelan had thought it was strange for the baby not to cry under these circumstances.

Then, she understood, her son had a strong heart. He wasn't the type to cry whenever he felt unattended or in need of something. He was just like his father.

Her family and she stepped out from the carriage. She noticed that there were six other carriages at the entrance of the headquarters, one which was very strangely familiar.

Yelan furrowed her eyebrows until the door of that carriage opened. Out stepped out, was her sister, Hua Mei.

Yelan was surprised at the sudden presence of her sister, "Hua Mei?"

Hua Mei was also startled at the sight, "Yelan? What are you doing here?" Yelan then finally noticed the red bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Mei Ling... she's a Destine?"

Yelan's sister nodded gravely, "I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you would be worried from _him_."

Yelan smiled weakly but stated, "It's alright Hua Mei. Syaoran is a Destine too. That's why I'm here."

Shock registered on Hua Mei's face. "Syaoran too? I didn't expect that..." Suddenly, a cry emitted from the red bundle.

Hua Mei immediately uncovered the red bundle and soothed her daughter's distress through a song.

Yelan wrapped her free arm around her sister as the two walked through the entrance of the large tent with their son and daughter in their arms.

When Yelan and her sister entered, a soldier approached the group and directed them down the hallway.

Silently, they walked and soon came to a door. There was an Oiseau soldier from either side. One of them looked at the two bundles and opened the door, allowing them to walk in.

When Yelan entered the room with her daughters, she immediately surveyed the room with her sharp eyes.

There were about five other groups of people in the room, not counting the top general in the room.

He motioned Yelan and her sister to two more empty chairs in the room. Yelan sat down, unnerved by the whole situation.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. You must be wondering why you were called to O.B.F."

Several heads in the room nodded. Yelan also took that moment to notice that each group was carrying a baby in bundles.

"You are called here because of your newborn children. They are Destine are they not?"

The people in the room nodded once again. The general then continued gravely, "I'm afraid that your children have been chosen to be the elite flight team to fight in the war."

Gasps and shouts filled the room. The general silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"I know you are worried. But your children have been selected because they have the most potential to be the strongest out of every newborn Destine of each country. I'm sorry but it was the decision of the royal rulers of each race."

Yelan stared worriedly at the curious amber eyes in the bundle of green. Syaoran had been chosen... to fight in the war, just like his deceased father.

A voice came from the crowd, "General Honokaa? May I?"

Yelan's sorrowful eyes searched for the bearer of the voice. Her eyes fell on a figure with brown hair and eyes. In his arms was a pink bundle.

Yelan's eyes widen in realization, he was the father of one of the selected Destine too.

General Honokaa nodded and the man took his place. "My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto. My wife and I are generals in the Oiseau army. We are Summoners and are selected to train your children into the best soldiers."

Yelan was then startled by the voice beside her, "You can't! Mei Ling is all I have now! You can't take her from me!"

Fujitaka's brown eyes turned on Hua Mei and stated, "Believe me Mrs Rae, I know the feeling. My daughter, Sakura Kinomoto, has been selected too."

Silence filled the room and Fujitaka continued, "Now, your children are to live here from now on. You may choose to stay here or go back to your homes and visit them occasionally. When they reach the age of three, they are to start training in combat and flight. My wife and I will be their mentors."

No one opposed to what Fujitaka just announced and he continued, "Now, I require you to introduce yourselves to everyone. You have to announce your names, race, children and their powers."

One woman stood up, her butterfly wings outspread.

Yelan instantly knew she was a Beurre, the third race among the three allies. She had short black hair and comforting brown eyes.

She stepped foreword into the crowd and opened the purple bundle of blankets in her arms. In it, was a young baby girl. She had the deepest purple eyes Yelan had ever seen, like amethyst jewels.

Her hair was black and skin pale. On her forehead, was a brown musical note.

"My name is Sonomi Daidouji. I am a Beurre. My daughter, **Tomoyo Daidouji** has the Sound ability of the Beurre Destines."

Yelan had read all about the different Destines of the four races. Sound Destines have the ability to create different frequencies with or without the help of instruments. A very useful ability if one was to hope to create headaches for their enemies.

A man next to Sonomi stood up. He closed his eyes for a second as his butterfly wings revealed themselves.

"My name is Ryun Hiiragizawa. I'm Beurre. **Eriol Hiiragizawa**'s parents have perished in the war and I have taken over custody of him. He has the Illusion ability of the Beurre Destines."

Yelan's eyes flitted over to the blue bundle. The baby had blue sapphire eyes and dark indigo hair. She felt pity for the young boy, whose parents had died during the war. His azure eyes held innocence and somehow, wisdom. Yelan knew that this child would grow to be judicious.

Illusion Destines of the Beurre race has the ability to manipulate minds and create illusions. They have a brown diamond shape of their forehead.

Next, a pair of parents stood up, holding a black bundle.

They opened it to reveal a young girl with dark crimson locks. Her eyes were black and cheerful, having no idea of what was happening.

"My name is Masota Kinoshi and my wife's name is Noa Kinoshi. We are of the Beurre race as well. My daughter **Rei Kinoshi** has the Potion ability."

**(A/N: That's right. Rei is back from Purity Love!)**

Potion Destines have a knack for brewing potions of magical property. For example, healing, growth, truth-telling, etc. They have a five-petalled flower of their foreheads.

A woman stood up next; she opened up a sliver bundle to reveal a snoozing young boy. Yelan saw that his hair was black and couldn't really see his eye colour.

"My name is Elmira Dachi. We are from the Foncé territory. My son, **Takishi Dachi** has the shield ability of the Foncé."

Beside Elmira, Yelan saw a young girl of the age of five. Her devil wings outspread behind her. On her forehead, was the same symbol as Mei Ling. Yelan presumed that this girl was Elmira's daughter.

Shield Destines, from what Yelan read about, has the ability to create a barrier for defense or offense. They have three dots on their forehead connected into a triangle.

Yelan saw that her sister was next. Hua Mei stood up with a quivering voice, "My name is Hua Mei Rae. We are from Foncé territory. My daughter, **Mei Ling Rae** has the Shadow ability of the Foncé Destine."

She opened up her red bundle and Yelan saw Mei Ling's black hair. Her ruby eyes were open, staring at everyone in the room.

Shadow Destines have the ability to dissolve in shadows or darkness are reappear somewhere else. They have the yin-yang symbol on their forehead, only without the dots.

Yelan was next; she stood up and spoke out loudly, "My name is Yelan Li. I am from Foncé territory. My son, **Syaoran Li** has the Dark Magic ability of the Foncé Destine."

Yelan sat back down and noticed that no one moved.

Suddenly, a figure from a dark corner shifted. It stood up and walked into the light. Yelan eyes widened at the woman.

She had long slivery hair and deep bottle green eyes. Her angel wings were outspread behind her as she adorned the white female uniform of the Oiseau. The white sun symbol was on her forehead. Yelan knew that she was a Summoner.

"My name is Nadeshiko Kinomoto," She then took the pink bundle from Fujitaka's arms and opened it. In it, was Sakura Kinomoto; her emerald jade eyes captivating everyone.

"My daughter, **Sakura Kinomoto, **is an Oiseau and has the holy magic ability of the Oiseau Destines."

General Honokaa spoke up again, "These young ones will be the elite team of our army. They will be trained to kill the Terres and save our land."

Yelan's four daughters clutched tightly onto their mother's dress. General Honokaa noticed their discomfort and announced, "The meeting is over. We thank you for your

Co-operation."

Every family in the room rushed through the open doors. Some already were tearing from the horrible news.

Hua Mei cried silently as they left the room. The only thought Yelan had to comfort her sister was to hug an arm around her.

Suddenly, Yelan felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Nadeshiko.

"Mrs Li. You and your sister will have to inform the headquarters if you want to stay here with your children till they are three. We are terribly sorry for your children."

Yelan shook her head and spoke, "We'll stay here with Syaoran and Mei Ling, my daughters too. I'll just have to inform my butler, Wei."

Nadeshiko nodded and smiled. Suddenly, the pink bundle of blankets moved in her arms. Something was causing Sakura to cry out.

Three mothers stared at the young baby girl. Nadeshiko's eyes lit up and realised what was happening.

"She's sprouting!"

They knew what she meant. A flash of light came from Sakura as she cried out in pain. Nadeshiko uncovered the top of the bundle all the way to Sakura's waist. Slowly, but surely, small white wings grew from Sakura's back.

From the green bundle of blankets, Syaoran stared in wonderment as the baby's white wings popped out and disappear soon after.

The light died out and Sakura began to giggle. The baby's head turned and that was it.

Emerald met Amber for the first time.

O

O

O

**To be continued...**

O

O

O

* * *

**A/N: Phew... Finished! Today was super tiring but I thought to give you guys an extra treat before my school starts tomorrow. Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 2: Team

**_A/N: Hey guys…. You must have thought that I have died from something…. I'm sorry about the last 2 months when I suddenly disappeared. I have been tied down by a surprising amount of schoolwork…. Now my com graphic card is damaged so I can't update Charade since the plot is in there so I settled for my new baby, War of Flight. Other than my studies, it's depressing to say this again but my grandfather had passed away on 18th February at 3.45pm. Everyone was there the moment he slipped into nirvana but it stabbed my heart to see my grandmother mourning for her husband. I felt really guilty for avoiding the oily food she gave to my family constantly, but as you can see it's for a good reason… Now let's stop this chit-chat and carry on with the story shall we? _**

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura... and I'm sure you don't too!**

O

O

O

* * *

O

O

O

**Chapter 2: Team**

O

O

O

Three years have passed since that day…, the day when all the selected Destine children met for the first time. The war has caused many innocent lives to perish within the clash but both sides are still going strong since both have the same amount of people when the war began.

Our selected young Destines now stood before General Fujitaka in silence. Sakura Kinomoto bit her lip in worry as her grip on Tomoyo Daidouji's hand tightened. Her emerald eyes stared into her father's own grieving orbs.

It was the first time she had seen him so upset.

Sakura's eyes wandered to the other children in the camp. Yes, she had seen them around camp but not that often to become friends. Why was she suddenly called here? And why was the amber-eyed boy beside her was emitting such a cold aura?

Sakura heard the tent flap behind her but restraint herself not to look. There was a scuffle of chairs and everything was silent was again.

Her father cleared his throat and her attention was solely on him again.

"We have come here today to announce the beginning of these children's training. They will be the elite team of soldiers when they have completed their training at age 18."

Sakura's eyes widened at this news. Sure she was young, but she knew about the war and everyday hoped that in some small way, she could end this. She didn't think she would be the one that plays the biggest part!

"I will be training these children personally and will make a report for every one of them monthly. I will now introduce them to everyone."

Fujitaka sighed and spoke, "Sakura, come here please…"

The young girl epped and shivered under the watching hawk eyes. She took a small step out of the line and turned to face the crowd.

The room was dark but she could see many faces in the shadows.

"Daddy? What's goin-"

"I want you to introduce yourself Sakura…and say out your powers."

Sakura was now thoroughly confused but obeyed her father anyway.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto…. I have the Holy power of the Destine."

Suddenly… a hand rose from the darkness, a hoarse voice that caused a shiver down Sakura's spine.

"May we have a demonstration of the young girl's powers? Her powers mature the fastest among the Oiseau Race."

Murmurs broke from the darkness. Sakura's emerald eyes flicked white for a moment, her powers?

Fujitaka retaliated immediately, "We are gathered here to talk about their training, not to see their extent of their powers!"

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shirt and saw Sakura's small hand clasping onto his uniform, "It's ok Daddy. I will do it."

"But Sakura… your powers haven-"

Suddenly, Sakura's unadulterated white wings sprouted behind her back. She started to emit a white misty glow. Her eyes were closed and she raised her hands slowly. Her star sign start to shine throughout the room, blinding many of the audience eyes.

Everyone else was visibly surprised, mostly her father who was standing besides her.

The amber-eyed boy smirked a little at the girl's demonstration. He had to admit that this was quite an accomplishment for a Destine the same age as him. He looked at his own two hands which glowed darkly. He too had his powers.

Sakura's auburn hair fluttered in the wind. She opened her eyes as they glowed white. A sphere of light was manifested in her hands as it shot to the tent ceiling, creating a hole for the sunlight to shine through.

Soon, she lowered her hands and her ashen eyes returned to its normal emerald colour.

The other children in the room clapped at Sakura's short, yet impressive display. Sakura blushed at the applause and went back in line beside Tomoyo, who smiled at her.

Fujitaka was rooted to the spot and now understood why his daughter was the chosen elite holy destine. Her powers were just too advanced compared to a normal one at her age.

He next called out Tomoyo and she introduced herself as the Sound Destine of the Beurre race.

She sang her favourite song and everyone was mesmerized … especially a young sapphire-eyed boy in the line. Her powers though, weren't that matured compared to Sakura since she was also younger compared to her best friend.

Takishi Dashi was third in line. He commenced his introduction as the Shield Destine of the Foncé Race. He was the oldest among the rest and his shield powers had left the generals in the room with a very good impression.

Rei Kinoshi was eager to be the next. She introduced herself as the Potion Destine of the Beurre. Sakura had talked to her a few times but Rei always had to run of to do some errands for her sick mother.

She presented a bottle of pure water and hugged it to her chest. Her sliver wings sprung behind her back and she glowed light green. The bottle of water began to boil into a deeper shade of blue. The Beurre in the room recognized the potion as a Level 2 Healing Potion.

Sakura's smile weakened then…. It must be because of Rei's sickly mother that Rei was able to accomplish such a feat.

Mei Ling Rae was next and she proudly demonstrated her Shadow stealth ability of the Foncé Race. She sank into her shadow that was cast on the ground due to Sakura's earlier performance.

Everyone was silent for a moment before they were shocked by Mei Ling's reappearance in Tomoyo's shadow.

Eriol Hirragizawa was next and he winked at his audience. His diamond marking on his forehead glowed for a moment before a replica of him appeared beside him. Tomoyo Daidouji was the first to clap. It seemed that he has the Illusions ability of the Beurre.

Last but certainly not least, the boy beside Sakura stepped out. Sakura's eyes were trained on the mysterious boy who she had found strangely cold yet seem so confident and strong… very much unlike her.

"My name is Syaoran Li……"

His eyes glowed darkly as his devil wings appeared behind his back. He placed his hands in front of him as a long dark pole was synthesized out of thin air. Sakura was shocked at the boy's powers as the others in the room.

The dark pole grew as one end became pointed. It turned out to be a spear of magical dark pulsing energy. Sakura felt the dark energy and found it quite comforting despite its appearance.

Syaoran slammed the spear onto the ground as his dark energy drove a shockwave throughout the area in the room. Even one of the surprised general's chairs toppled over.

"and I have the Dark ability of the Foncé Race."

When Syaoran's eyes reversed back to its normal state, Sakura was the one who smiled at him.

He spotted the young girl's admiration; he couldn't help but feel somewhat… satisfied.

The meeting ended since it was obvious that the children had proven themselves to be the best among their race.

The generals left as the children were ordered to stay behind.

"Daddy? Why did you keep this from me?"

Fujitaka's strict gaze weakened as the last general left the room.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I wanted you live a normal life before you found out about this. It's just not right for such youngsters like you to be in a war and to be seen as a weapon instead of a being."

Syaoran spoke out next, "Why were we chosen?"

Fujitaka sighed, "Actually you all are the descendants of the most powerful Destine of each of your powers since all the four races settled on this land. Powers of Destine are not necessarily genetic per se. For some unknown reason…. This is the first time that all descendents of the Warrior Destines all have powers. Many speculated that this was because of the war, so as you all will be the leaders that will bring an end to this war."

"Hoe…" Sakura's eyes swirled at the sudden amount of information given.

Mei Ling puffed out her chest and spoke, "I'm sure we will win this war. I can feel it!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and stated, "It's not just about confidence. It's a matter of strategy and placing of strength."

Rei placed her finger on her lips, "Errr…. Does anyone understand what he said?"

All the other children shook their heads except for Eriol. Fujitaka smiled at Syaoran's knowledge.

"You're a smart one. You're Ryu Li's son aren't you?"

Syaoran nodded. Fujitaka could only chuckle, "Just as expected from a son of a brilliant man such as your father."

Suddenly, Tomoyo heard footsteps from far away. This was also one of the abilities of Sound Destine with an acute sense of hearing.

"General Fujitaka! The King wants your presence!"

Fujitaka nodded at the panting soldier, who had his white wings outspread. The messenger must have flown quite a bit from the caste to the B.O.F headquarters.

"Sakura, why don't you and your new friends head off to the dining room? It's almost lunchtime."

"Sure Daddy. Be safe!"

"I will."

With that, Fujitaka and the children separated.

On the way to the dining room, Mei Ling suddenly spoke out next to Sakura.

"Hey there Kinomoto! Since we're going to be a team from now on, let me re-introduce myself! My name is Mei Ling Rae, and this is my cousin Li Syaoran."

Sakura smiled at her new friend, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Oh! He's your cousin? That's so cool! By the way, all of you can call me Sakura!"

Tomoyo giggled from the other side of Sakura, "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, aka Sakura's best friend since we were 2!"

"You guys were together since last year? I only played with Syaoran since I've been here. Not that we played much…. He's such a grouch!"

A distinctive "Hey!" could be heard from the back.

The three girls chatted non-stop. Until……..

"Hey watch-out!"

The three-girls snapped their heads up just in time to see the door of the dining room right in front of their faces.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "I guess we were too deep in our chat…"

Sakura turned to her savoir, "Thanks Syaoran."

Cold eyes glared back at Sakura, "The name is Li."

Sakura felt hurt and turned around quickly to open the door. Mei Ling sighed, "See? What did I tell you?"

* * *

**The Next day…..**

Nadeshiko stepped into her daughter's "tent-room". She sighed as she observed the room's surroundings. It was rather plain and simple. In it was just a makeshift yet strangely comfortable bed, a wooden table, chair, a mirror, a sliver basin of water and an oil lamp.

There were nothing that a young girl like Sakura should have; like toys, dolls and hanging wind chimes.

Her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her bed, making soft breaths. It pained Nadeshiko to see her daughter growing up like this.

Nevertheless, it was now an hour earlier than when Sakura usually wakes up. However, she has no choice but to wake Sakura up for her first day of training.

She crouched down to the level of Sakura's bed and patted on Sakura's body gently.

"Honey… time to wake up!"

It took a few seconds before Sakura opened her eyes, "Mother?"

"It's time to wash up Sakura. Today is your first day of training."

Suddenly, Sakura bolted from her bed, shocking her mother in the process.

"There's no need to rush Sakura…"

"I want to get there sooner! I want to become stronger faster so I can save other people!"

Nadeshiko smiled at this revelation, "I understand. But before you go, I want to fini-"

However, in a split-second, a dressed Sakura snapped into the "living room" and drank down her milk hastily and bit into her sandwich.

"Done! Bye Mother!" Another swish of white and our dear flower vanished from her caring mother's sight. **_(A/N: That rhymes!)_**

"-sh your breakfast."

When Sakura reached the training grounds, she noticed that she wasn't the first one there.

"Syao- I mean… Li? What are you doing here so early?"

"I should say the same for you."

"I came here early because I didn't want to miss any of the first day of training."

She took out a small brush from her backpack that she had brought along with her and started to brush her white wings.

Syaoran snorted at Sakura's actions and decided that he should practice while waiting for the others.

He closed his eyes as he faced a bulls-eye target. The black curved moon glowed slightly on his forehead as a sphere much like Sakura's one the previous day except it was black appeared in Syaoran's palm.

Sakura watched in wonderment as Syaoran then threw the orb right smack into the bulls-eye target.

Except it didn't hit the target…. But blew the whole thing to smithereens.

Sakura was shocked at the extent of Syaoran's powers. She looked at her own two hands and suddenly felt very weak.

"Sakura!"

The young girl snapped from her thoughts and saw that the rest of her friends were approaching.

She waved at them cheerfully but still felt a certain speck of sadness in her heart.

Soon Fujitaka also arrived and told them their schedule for that year.

_**(A/N: No watch…. Sundial only)**_

0900-1100 Magic training (Target)

1100-1200 Rest / Lunch

1200- 1400 Magic Synthesizing/ Methods

1400-1430—Debrief

1430 Dismiss

**_(A/N: Remember! 3 year olds! Combat training will only start at five year old. Strategy & weapons start at four year old I know their language is kinda advance too. But as I mentioned they have high magical capability isnormally equals tohigh metal ability is most stories anyway. Think about it.)_**

Then, they immediately began their training.

During Target practice….

Tomoyo was up first. She stared hard at the bull-eye target 100 m away. She thought hard and then knew what she could do. She picked up a blade of grass and blew into it.

Instead of a sweet melody, a loud disturbing sound wave came from the leaf, creating tremors around that area.

Everyone covered their ears as Tomoyo's amethyst wings sprouted. She then focused on the target 100m away and her sound waves blasted against it, causing it to topple over.

When the tremors stopped, Fujitaka smiled and clapped. Sakura felt worse now… what if she couldn't do it like Syaoran and Tomoyo?

Rei was already prepared for her turn; she pulled out a milky solution and hugged it to her chest once again. It turned misty red, now the milk has become an acidic solution.

She threw the bottle high up in the air and used her leg to slam it into the target. It was a direct hit as the target melted away from sight.

Takishi was the fourth. He took a reasonable amount of effort but he managed to extend a long and narrow shield. It went straight through the target and cut it into halves.

Mei Ling was next. She too had to think like Tomoyo to solve the distance problem. She spotted the target shadow and smirked. She bent down onto her shadow and pressed onto it. Suddenly, her hand sunk into the ground and it reappeared out of the target's shadow. With the tiniest push, she was able to topple the target over.

Eriol and Syaoran had seemed to put in the least effort as one used his side levitation ability and the other dark orbs respectively. Sakura watched her friends shine like the stars they are. Would she be able to hit the target too?

Her father called her name and she almost jumped up a few feet in the air.

She took the place of her friends and concentrated on her powers. Her confidence was weak and she squeezed her eyes shut. Looking at the target so far away, she released her light orb.

There wasn't an impact… she missed.

Everyone was silent as they watched Sakura. She was so motionless…. So still. Out of the blue, she bolted from the training field as her father shouted for her behind.

However, only one person had spotted a small shine that flowed behind the girl, she was crying.

* * *

Sakura ran and ran…. Her tears flowing freely from her emerald orbs.

She was weak… the worst among the rest. She was the only one who missed. She… wouldn't be an elite anymore.

Suddenly, she saw her favourite cherry blossom tree right in front of her.

She found it when it was her 2nd birthday with Tomoyo. Since then, when she was upset or blithe, she would go to this tree. It always seems to calm her troubles.

She slowed down and slumped onto the base of the tree, crystal droplets flowing down rosy cheeks.

She felt useless; unworthy… what's more, it was in her father, the great Oiseau general presence that she committed such a mistake!

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer. She didn't dare to look up.

What if it was her father? Coming to reprimand her for such a crucial mistake?

"You're crying."

That wasn't her father…..

"Li!"

Sakura was visibly surprised, "What sniff are you sniff doing here?"

He held out his hand in front of her, "To get you back to where you belong."

Sakura shook her head as she laid her head back onto her shaking knees, "I don't belong in that team. I was the only one who missed the target!"

Syaoran quirked his eyebrow, "Is that why you're crying? Wow… you're pretty dumb."

Anger flared within the girl as she stood up to Syaoran to retaliate against that insulting remark, "What do you mean I'm dumb?"

Syaoran sighed as he sat beside Sakura, "Look, everyone makes mistakes. You were the last to go, obviously seeing that all of us were able to hit the target, you would feel that it is also required for you to hit the target as well."

Sakura nodded soundlessly, not knowing where this was going.

"But the thing is, you don't need to hit it. It was just a practice. I could tell you were too scared to really concentrate on the task. That's why you missed."

Sakura had stopped crying by then, she saw sense in Syaoran's words. The scene replayed in her mind and compared it to the time of her other friends' turns. Their faces held confidence, so much unlike hers. She understood now.

Syaoran stood up and turned his back.

"So… stop crying and go back… It's just another round of practice and it will be lunchtime. Anyways…. You look better without tears."

Sakura smiled gratefully at the "compliment". She rubbed her eyes and began to head back towards the camp.

"Thank you… Li…. My friend."

And guess what? Sakura was able to hit the target on her second try.

* * *

**_A/N: Done! That was longgggggggggggggg. I hope you guys like it! I gonna upload the file nw. Toodles!Btw, the next chap is gonna be 1or 2 years later. Not sure when I will update though! ByE!_**


End file.
